


Fetish.

by redlust56



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Foot Fetish, Kink Meme, Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlust56/pseuds/redlust56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce likes to have his feet worshiped, Clark happily obliges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fetish.

Title: Fetish.  
Fandom: Justice League  
Characters/Pairing: Clark/Bruce  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Bruce likes to have his feet worshiped, Clark happily obliges.  
Warning: Lemon, PWP, Foot Fetish  
Disclaimer: I own nothing

  
It started one night. It was after they went on patrol in Gotham and Clark was there for "work purposes". They came back and immediately kissed each other.

"Let's go to my room" said a cowl-less Bruce.

Clark nodded and followed Bruce intro the spacious bedroom and from thereBruce sat on the edge of the bed. Clark was ready to pounce on his dark lover when he stopped him for a kiss.

"Kneel" said Bruce.

Clark was surprised and kneeled in front of Bruce. Bruce raised his foot on his lover's chest, with the tip of his boot.

"Take it off" said Bruce with a devilish smile. Of course with his strong hands, Clark was happy to oblige with his teammate and lover Bruce. He slowly removed the boot and revealed a bare, naked foot with toes and everything. Clark had admitted that he has a foot fetish and seeing Bruce's perfectly shaped toes and well arched soles made him really horny.

He grabbed his foot and sniffed at the aroma. Bruce's feet didn't stink too much and were a little damp from the sweat. Being a superhero that meant being on your feet all day.

"May I lick your toes?" asked Clark.

"You may." replied Bruce.

Clark put Bruce's big toe near his mouth and slowly put it in along with the rest. His tongue was wet and hot and Bruce quickly felt the sensation of his toes being serviced by Clark.

He sucked the five toes, his tongue salivating at the flavor. Bruce was taking in the pleasure, it felt good to him.

"Mmm, that feels good." purred Bruce.

Then,  
Clark was licking the sole up and down. Bruce felt a little ticklish, he almost giggled a bit. He made a note to tickle Bruce's feet next time.

He continued licking Bruce's toes, in between them sucking off his toes.

In the mean time, Bruce's other bare foot was pushing on Clark's big hard length. Clark having noticed this, pulled out the waist of his suit. Bruce's foot reached inside his pants and started petting his cock, back and forth. Clark was still slobbering over Bruce's big toe.

"Stop." growled Bruce, "Lie down."

Clark obeyed and laid down on top of Bruce's feet.

"Now, continue." he said.

Clark grabbed his right foot and started to kiss his ankle. Bruce's left foot, meanwhile was busy feeling up his lover's manhood. Clark reached down and exposed his cock out of his pants. It was already leaking some pre-cum.

"Ooh, in heat aren't we?" teased a smirked Bruce.

Clark kissed his sole and with that Bruce's foot left the Kryptonian's mouth and joined his other foot to give Clark a foot job he would never forget. Bruce's bare feet were speeding, moving up and down Clark's shaft, all while he was moaning. Finally, one final pull and Clark came all over Bruce's feet. He smiled as his feet were wiping each other of white passion. Clark sat up and pulled Bruce into a passionate kiss. They both stared infatuating at each other and smiled.

"Now, clean them up", said Bruce and Clark goes back down to lick off the cum on his lover's feet with his magnificent tongue.


End file.
